Astres
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Il trouvait cela complètement stupide que Misa le compare au soleil et Ryuzaki à la lune. D'ailleurs il trouvait cela complètement stupide, à la base que l'on compare le soleil et la lune.


**Auteur :** Inrainbowz qui commence à fatiguer sérieusement

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer : **Je ne suis pas japonais, je ne suis pas un homme, je ne suis pas deux personnes, je dessine assez mal et je ponds rarement des trucs originaux. Donc il est peu probable que Death Note m'appartienne (hélas).

**Résumé :** Il trouvait cela complètement stupide que Misa le compare au soleil et Ryuzaki à la lune. D'ailleurs il trouvait cela complètement stupide à la base que l'on compare le soleil et la lune.

**Note :** 6ième OS de la 11ième nuit du Fof : Powa ! Thème de la _**Lune**_, où j'étais fatigué et pas inspiré, d'où le... ça. Ce qui suit.

Bonne lecture (quand même)

* * *

**Astres**

« Le soleil a rendez-vous avec la lune... »

Quelque fois, mais quelques fois seulement, Light songeait avec désespoir qu'il était vraiment ennuyeux d'avoir un esprit aussi cartésien que le sien. De ne croire en rien.

Misa avait fait la remarque plus tôt dans la journée mais il n'y repensait que maintenant – il faut dire que son cerveau faisait un tri particulièrement sélectif des informations pour la plupart sans grand intérêt qui sortaient de la bouche de la jeune fille. Il arrivait donc souvent qu'il ne repense à ses mots que des heures voire des jours plus tard. Elle avait donc jeté ça en l'air en début d'après-midi alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien de vraiment constructif dans la chambre du garçon.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ryuzaki me fait penser à la lune. »

Il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi répondre à cela. Surtout que cette gourde avait ajouté :

« Si lui c'est la lune alors toi… tu es le soleil Light ! Et je préfère le soleil ! »

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait pu dire ensuite. Il en était resté à cette phrase anodine, banale et complètement dénué de sens.

Il avait un esprit extrêmement rationnel, où la poésie n'avait pas vraiment sa place. Alors il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Dans une histoire qu'il avait lu, enfant, il se rappelait cette phrase parmi tant d'autres : « Le soleil a rendez-vous avec la lune », et déjà à l'époque il avait trouvé cela idiot. Aujourd'hui il trouvait cela carrément risible. On pouvait invoquer toutes les raisons artistiques et toutes les licences poétiques possibles et imaginables : dans quel monde le soleil et la lune auraient-ils quoi que ce soit de comparable ?

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi on les opposait. Le soleil était une étoile d'une taille incommensurable, qui dégageait une énergie phénoménale et qui permettait la vie sur leur planète, alors que la lune n'était qu'un très gros caillou rond qui avait la bonne idée de refléter la lumière de l'astre solaire. Il n'y avait aucun point de comparaison valable entre ces deux entités. Alors pourquoi ?

Il n'en avait rien dit à Misa, bien sûr, parce qu'elle n'aurait strictement rien entendu à son raisonnement, mais il s'en était ouvert – et il se demandait encore pourquoi – à Ryuzaki, installé comme toujours dans une position étrange, entouré de pâtisserie à en écœurer le lycéen, et il lui avait jeté un regard las. A la question « pourquoi compare-t-on le soleil et la lune ? », il avait répondu sur le ton de l'évidence, comme s'il parlait à un enfant un peu lent :

« Parce que quand tu lèves les yeux, tu vois deux disques brillants dans le ciel : le soleil le jour et la lune la nuit. C'est tout. »

Était-ce une explication ? Ou était la logique la dedans ? Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Ryuzaki avait ajouté juste avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de son écran d'ordinateur :

« L'art n'a rien à voir avec la raison, Light-kun. Rien du tout. »

Light comprit alors que le détective n'en savait en réalité pas plus que lui : il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec une grande lassitude, comme si ce constat le désolait profondément.

Light songea alors pour la première fois que son esprit trop rationnel pouvait être encombrant. Et surtout, pour la première fois, il se rendit compte que Ryuzaki et lui était réellement très semblable. Misa avait tort de le prendre pour le soleil et Ryuzaki pour la lune, cela ne seyait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. A la limite, ils étaient deux étoiles séparées par des millions de kilomètres mais partageant pourtant quelque part une réalité commune. C'est sans doute ainsi qu'il se mit à le détester pour de bon.

_Fin._

* * *

C'est vraiment une question que j'ai posé à ma mère. Je lui ai demandé comment on pouvait avoir l'idée de comparer la lune et le soleil alors qu'ils étaient complètement différents. Elle m'a dit que les études scientifiques allaient me corrompre, et que c'était une comparaison évidente si on ne réfléchissait pas autant que moi. Elle avait sans doute raison. Mais quand même.


End file.
